Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fixing structure, and particularly, to a spring fixing structure.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a spring structure in the art. In order to mount a louver on a body without affecting appearance of the louver, according to the art, a splayed spring 2 is arranged on each of two opposite left and right sides of the back of the louver 3. Then, a middle portion 20 of the splayed spring 2 is connected with the louver 3, and the splayed spring 2 is placed perpendicular to the louver 3 so that the splayed spring 2 is deformed to be clamped into the body, thereby finishing mounting of the louver 3.
However, the louver 3 is not mounted on the body when it is packed and delivered. As such, in the case that the splayed spring 2 is placed perpendicular to the louver 3, two ends of the splayed spring 2 splay outwards, so that it is not convenient to receive the splayed spring 2 in the louver 3. Thus in the prior art, the connection between the splayed spring 2 and the louver 3 is a moveable connection, so that the splayed spring 2 can be laid and received in the louver 3, thereby saving a packing space.
However, the splayed spring 2 will shake during transportation because the louver 3 is not mounted on the body and the connection between the splayed spring 2 and the louver 3 is a moveable connection. As such, other components such a spiral casing, fan blades or the like may easily be hooked by the splayed spring 2 due to its shake, so that the splayed spring 2 is stretched and deformed, which adversely affects mounting of the louver 3 on the body.